guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Abschlussbericht/Entwurf (Inhalt)
Dritter Zwischenbericht GuttenPlag Inhalt aus Zwischenberichten verwerten. Links ganz am Ende. Zusammenfassung XX Der hier vorgelegte 3. Zwischenbericht dokumentiert die Arbeit des GuttenPlag Wiki im Jahr 2011, die mit dazu beitrug, dass dem amtierenden Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg der Doktorgrad durch die Universität Bayreuth entzogen wurde und dass er am 1. März 2011 seinen Rücktritt von allen politischen Ämtern erklärte. Der Bericht dokumentiert und bewertet Art und Umfang der im Wiki nachgewiesenen Plagiatsfunde. Insgesamt wurden auf XX Seiten der XX Seiten umfassenden Doktorarbeit zum Thema "Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU" Plagiate nachgewiesen. XX Prozent aller Zeilen der Dissertation wurden plagiiert. Dabei bediente sich zu Guttenberg aus über XX Quellen, unter anderem aus zahlreichen Ausarbeitungen der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages, aus studentischen Arbeiten, Zeitungsartikeln sowie aus einem von seinem Doktorvater, Peter Häberle, verfassten Standardwerk zur europäischen Verfassungslehre. Ein eigener Abschnitt dieses Berichts fasst eine ausführlichere Stilanalyse der Doktorarbeit zusammen, für die auch journalistische und parlamentarische Texte zu Guttenbergs herangezogen wurden. Abstract (English) stats This report documents the activities of the GuttenPlag Wiki, a collaborative platform dedicated to the documentation of cases of plagiarism in the doctoral dissertation of former German Minister of Defense, Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg. Zu Guttenberg, for some time Germany's most popular politician, and a member of the conservative CSU party, held a Ph.D. in law from the University of Bayreuth, Germany, for a thesis on the development of constitutional law in the USA and in the EU. When the first suspicions of plagiarism - i.e. the use of "another person's ideas or expressions ... without acknowledging the source"http://www.mla.org/repview_profethics#two surfaced in early 2011, zu Guttenberg initially strongly rejected these accusations. In light of growing evidence to the contrary, a group of doctoral students disturbed by his attitude then came together and started this wiki platform in order to scrutinize his work collaboratively. The primary objective was to promote transparency in research, and to show how easy it is to discover plagiarism, especially if the plagiarized sources are freely accessible online. When the evidence of plagiarism became overwhelming, in no small part due to the results of this wiki's investigations, his university revoked zu Guttenberg's Ph.D. degree, and he resigned from office, putting his political career on hold for the foreseeable future (for details one the chronology, see the press review). This wiki documents that that X''' pages ('''Y% of the dissertation's text pages) contain instances of various types of plagiarism of over XX sources. These include not only academic writing, but also newspapers, student papers, and research papers prepared by the Academic Service of the German Federal Parliament (Bundestag). Furthermore, this wiki documents that Z''' footnotes ('''A%) contain plagiarized text, and that B'% of these correspond with footnotes contained in a textbook written by his Ph.D. supervisor. A dedicated section of this report presents stylistic peculiarities of this dissertation, which, in a more detailed report, have been compared to parliamentary and journalistic texts written by the same author. The report ends with a set of recommendations for web-based collaborative documentations of plagiarism. Warum ein dritter Zwischenbericht? Ursprünglich war geplant, diesen Bericht als Abschlussbericht zu veröffentlichen. Aus diversen Gründen verzögerte sich der Abschlussbericht allerdings. Es wurde auch immer klarer, dass wir noch keinen endgültigen Schlussstrich unter dieser Plagiatsaffäre ziehen können, solange Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg selbst nicht bereit ist, dies zu tun. Die Dokumentation im GuttenPlag Wiki, das Gutachten der Universität Bayreuth und zahlreiche Expertenmeinungen legen nahe, dass KTG bewusst plagiiert haben muss. Die im Dezember 2011 hier dokumentierten Plagiate in einem früheren Aufsatz zu Guttenbergs deuten darauf hin, dass Textübernahmen ohne Quellenangabe nicht eine bedauerliche Ausnahme, sondern die übliche Arbeitsweise von KTG sind. Solange zu Guttenbergs Aussagen zur Sache in Konflikt mit der Realität stehen, ist ein endgültiger Abschlussbericht schwer zu rechtfertigen. Wir haben uns deshalb dazu entschlossen, hiermit einen dritten Zwischenbericht vorzulegen. im Moment nur ein Vorschlag. noch breiter diskutieren. PlagDoc 15:22, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund Plagiatsdokumentationen werden üblicherweise von Prüfern oder externen Gutachtern erstellt. Im GuttenPlag Wiki untersuchten über 900 angemeldete und mehr als 20.000 anonyme Benutzer die Dissertation Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs. (Quelle: Wikia, 20. Juni 2011, anonyme Benutzer aufgrund dynamischer IP-Adressen unter Umständen mehrfach gezählt) Link zu der Quelle. Auslöser war ein Bericht der Süddeutschen Zeitung vom 16. Februar, worin der Bremer Jurist und Professor für Öffentliches Recht, Europarecht und Völkerrecht, Andreas Fischer-Lescano, mit der Behauptung zitiert wurde, die Dissertationsschrift des damaligen Bundesministers der Verteidigung, Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, sei "ein dreistes Plagiat" und "eine Täuschung". Grundlage für den Artikel war eine Rezension Fischer-Lescanos, die dieser für die Zeitschrift 'Kritische Justiz ausgearbeitet hatte (siehe Andreas Fischer-Lescano: Karl-Theodor Frhr. zu Guttenberg, Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU. In: Kritische Justiz, Nr. 1/2011, S. 112–119. (PDF), und die ihrerseits in einer Vorabfassung im Netz Verbreitung fand. In der Folge fanden Blogger weitere Plagiate (siehe u.a. Archivalia, ). '' Der Versuch, die Plagiatsdokumentation auf Google Docs kollaborativ zu organisieren, scheiterte aufgrund der hohen Zugriffszahlen jedoch bereits nach kurzer Zeit. Die Plagiatsdokumentation erfolgte deshalb ab dem 17. Februar 2011 in einem neugegründeten Wiki, dem GuttenPlag Wiki. Dieses entwickelte sich schnell zu einem Kristallisationspunkt für die Untersuchung der Dissertation und die Diskussion des Themenkomplexes. Der vorliegende Abschlussbericht beschränkt sich allerdings bewusst auf die Analyse der Dissertation, da sich die Struktur und Community des GuttenPlag Wiki in ständigem Fluss befinden und nicht abschließend beschrieben werden können. Er stellt einen Schnappschuss des Wikis dar, der auf den beiden Zwischenberichten aufbaut, intensiv überprüft wurde und die im Wiki befindliche Dokumentation und Analyse der Plagiate bündelt. Vorgehensweise Ursprünglich wurde im Google Doc lediglich eine Tabelle mit Fundstellen und Quellen gepflegt (Google befand dies übrigens für urheberrechtlich problematisch und hat das Dokument mittlerweile gesperrt). Mit dem Wechsel auf das Wiki wurde kurzfristig ein komplett neuer Workflow zur kollaborativen Plagiatsdokumentation gefunden, der sich im Großen und Ganzen bewährt hat. Dieser gliedert sich in drei Schritte, die parallel durchgeführt wurden: Sammeln von Plagiaten In einem ersten Schritt konnte jeder ein vermutetes Plagiat im Wiki dokumentieren. Dazu wurde für jede Seite der Dissertation, auf der ein Plagiat gefunden wurde, eine Seite im Wiki angelegt (z.B. Seite 015). Dort wurden dann Plagiat und Originaltext gegenübergestellt und Quellenangaben sowie Anmerkungen angefügt. Als Grundlage für die Recherche diente die vom Verlag Duncker & Humblot 2009 veröffentlichte Fassung der Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Diese unterscheidet sich nach Angaben im Vorwort in Details von der Fassung, die 2006 bei der Fakultät für Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der Universität Bayreuth eingereicht wurde. Die Dissertation war zwar online nicht frei verfügbar, allerdings konnten Ausschnitte über die Suchfunktion des libreka-Portals extrahiert werden. Durch Kombination dieser Ausschnitte konnte man den Text der Dissertation rekonstruieren - etwa so, wie Genetiker DNA-Sequenzen per 'Shotgun-Verfahren' bestimmen. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit kursierten auch Scans und Kopien der digitalen Fassung der Dissertation. An dieser initialen Suche beteiligten sich mehrere tausend angemeldete und anonyme Benutzer. Zwar kam es kaum zu Vandalismus, aber die so dokumentierten Plagiate waren unstrukturiert und teilweise fehlerhaft. Da viele der Beitragenden kaum Wiki-Erfahrung hatten, war es auch schwer, die Einträge in einem einheitlichen Format zu halten. Um den Schwung der Plagiatssucher nicht zu bremsen, entschieden wir uns, möglichst wenig Vorgaben für die Erstdokumentation zu machen, und die Kategorisierung der Plagiate in einem zweiten Schritt durchzuführen. Dokumentation als Fragmente Um die gefundenen Plagiate qualitativ und quantitativ einschätzen zu können, wurden sie in einzelne '''Fragmente aufgespaltet, welche jeweils eine eigene Wiki-Seite erhielten, die unter Benutzung von Vorlagen eingerichtet werden konnte. Die Fragmente wurden von uns wie folgt definiert: Für jedes Fragment wurden Text, Seite und Zeilennummern (von-bis) von Original und Plagiat dokumentiert. Hinzu kamen die korrekte Quellenangabe, eine Plagiatskategorie (s.u.), sowie Angaben, ob die Quelle in einer Fußnote oder dem Literaturverzeichnis erwähnt wurde. Diese Daten erlaubten eine automatisierte quantitative und qualitative Analyse der Plagiate. Beispiel, am besten vielleicht wieder mit Seite 015 Die Umwandlung der Plagiatsfunde in Fragmente wurde von mehreren hundert Wiki-Benutzern durchgeführt, wobei die Erfahreneren unter ihnen technische Hilfestellung gaben. Sichtung auf Korrektheit In einem letzten Schritt wurden die so dokumentierten Fragmente wieder nach Seiten gruppiert und noch einmal auf Korrektheit geprüft. Dazu sichteten zwei Administratoren unabhängig voneinander die Seite und überprüften für jedes Fragment sowohl seine Kategorisierung, als auch die Übereinstimmung mit Quell- und Dissertationstext. Dieser letzte Schritt sollte für größtmögliche Korrektheit sorgen. Hier stellten sich zwei Probleme heraus. Zum einen gab es regelmäßig unterschiedliche Ansichten zwischen Erst- und Zweitsichter bezüglich Qualität und Plagiatskategorie eines Fragments. Eine neu erstellte, verbindliche Sichterrichtlinie Link sollte deshalb die einheitliche Bewertung der Plagiate sicherstellen. Zum anderen gibt es von vielen Quellen keine digitalen Versionen. Auf einer Seite der Dissertation kommen aber oft Plagiate aus mehreren Quellen vor. Daher mussten die Sichter oft die Sichtung einer Seite abbrechen, weil sie auf dort plagiierten Quellen keinen Zugriff hatten. Aus diesem Grund wurde die vorher praktizierte Zweitsichtung eingestellt und zu einer Quellensichtung gewechselt. Bei dieser überprüfte der Sichter jeweils ein plagiiertes Werk und markierte die jeweiligen Fragmente als gesichtet. Dies führte zwar dazu, dass viele Seiten nur zu einem Teil gesichtet wurden. Im Gegenzug konnten allerdings deutlich mehr Plagiate verifiziert werden. Plagiatskategorien Der Begriff "Plagiat" wird entsprechend einer von GibaldiGibaldi, Joseph (2003). MLA Handbook for Writers of Research Papers. 6th ed. New York: Modern Language Association. Zitiert aus http://www.mla.org/repview_profethics#two für die Modern Language Association in den USA verwendeten Definition verstanden: Er "umfasst unter anderem die Unterlassung von geeigneten Quellenhinweisen bei der Verwendung der Formulierungen oder besonderen Wortwahl eines anderen, der Zusammenfassung der Argumente von anderen oder der Darstellung des Gedankengangs eines anderen." Um der Tatsache Rechnung zu tragen, dass es unterschiedlich eindeutige und schwerwiegende Arten von Plagiaten gibt, wurden 8 Plagiatskategorien unterschieden. Jedes Fragment wurde genau einer Plagiatskategorie zugewiesen. Die Einteilung basiert auf Definitionen von Weber-Wulff und WohnsdorffWeber-Wulff, Debora und Wohnsdorf, Gabriele. Strategien der Plagiatsbekämpfung. In: Information: Wissenschaft & Praxis 57(2006)2, 90-98. bzw. LahusenLahusen, Benjamin (2005) Goldene Zeiten - Anmerkungen zu Hans-Peter Schwintowski, In: Juristische Methodenlehre, UTB basics Recht und Wirtschaft, S. 405 http://s6.rewi.hu-berlin.de/jura/prof/smn/Veroeffentlichungen%20BL/KJ_2006_Schwintowski.pdf . Die Kategorie "Verschärftes Bauernopfer" wurde jedoch für GuttenPlag neu geschaffen. Im Einzelnen wurden unterschieden: :*''Komplettplagiate'', bei denen der Originaltext wortwörtlich und ohne Änderungen übernommen wird, ohne dies ausreichend zu kennzeichnen; :*''Verschleierungen'', bei denen einzelne Wörter des plagiierten Textes ausgetauscht oder entfernt werden. Diese Veränderungen deuten darauf hin, dass der Autor nicht "nur die Anführungszeichen vergessen" hat; :*''Strukturplagiate'', bei denen Ideen, Gedankengänge und Argumente übernommen werden, ohne dies kenntlich zu machen; :*''Übersetzungsplagiate'', bei denen ein fremdsprachiger Text übersetzt und in das eigene Werk eingearbeitet wird, ohne die Quelle kenntlich zu machen; :* Halbsatzflickerei, bei der mehrere kurze Sätze, Halbsätze oder auch nur Ausdrücke wörtlich übernommen werden, und die Quelle findet sich an anderer Stelle oder auch gar nicht im Literaturverzeichnis. Eine Fußnote wird nicht angegeben; :* Shake & Paste, wo der Text aus verschiedenen Quellen zusammengesetzt wird, die satz- oder absatzweise durcheinandergewürfelt werden; :*''Bauernopfer'', wo ein unbedeutender Teil des Originaltexts durch eine Fußnote referenziert wird, größere Abschnitte aus demselben aber ohne Nachweis übernommen werden; :*''Verschärftes Bauernopfer'', wo die Fußnote den Originaltext mit "so auch" anführt, und damit eigenständige Formulierungen suggeriert, obwohl plagiiert wurde. Während der Sichtungsphase wurde festgestellt, dass die Kategorien Bauernopfer bzw. Verschärftes Bauernopfer eigentlich orthogonal zu den anderen Kategorien sind. Das heißt, dass es tatsächlich Mischformen wie Komplettplagiat + Bauernopfer oder Verschleierung + Verschärftes Bauernopfer geben kann. Beispiele fuer diese Mischformen Da zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Projekt schon weit fortgeschritten war und eine große Anzahl Fragmente bereits kategorisiert, wurde beschlossen, die etablierten Kategorien dennoch beizubehalten. Hinweis auf Verfahrensweise bei VroniPlag? Quantitative Ergebnisse *Auf XXX Seiten der Dissertation wurden Plagiate gefunden. Dies entspricht XXX % des inhaltlichen Teils (ohne Inhaltsverzeichnis, Vorwort, Literaturverzeichnis) *XX Zeilen / XX Prozent der Dissertation (ohne Fußnoten) sind Plagiate *XX Zeilen / XX Prozent der Fußnoten sind Plagiate *Von den XX Quellen, aus denen plagiiert wurde, sind XX (XX %) nicht im Literaturverzeichnis aufgeführt. Qualitative Ergebnisse *Mehrfachverwertung von Plagiaten *Herausragende Fundstellen *Rolle des Bundestags und WD als Plagiatsopfer *XXX% aller im Literaturverzeichnis belegten Quellen wurden vermutlich direkt von Häberle (2006): "XXX" übernommen. Hierbei wurden im Allgemeinen Fußnoten aus dieser Quelle direkt oder umgeordnet an mehr oder weniger passenden Stellen der Dissertation eingefügt. Eine eingehende Analyse dieser Plagiate findet sich im Abschnitt "XXX" *Es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass die Arbeit von mehreren Personen bearbeitet wurde. Mehr dazu im Abschnitt "XXX". *Unbewusst: Es ist denkunmöglich, unbewusst folgendes durchzuführen: Übersetzungsplagiat, Verschleierung, WD-Verwertung, S&P (Gießkanne)... Anmerkung: Bitte koordinieren mit "Stilistische Eigenheiten" und den dortigen Schlussfolgerungen. In der Stilanalyse wurden keine Anzeichen für die Bearbeitung durch mehrere Personen gefunden. Stilistische Eigenheiten Eine auf GuttenPlag Wiki erstellte Stilanalyse beschreibt als wesentlichste Merkmale der Dissertation einen sehr eigenen Stil des Verfassers, der mit einer Vielzahl anderer Stilarten abwechselt. Am Übergang findet man zahlreiche, oft harte Stilbrüche. Eigener Stil Insbesondere Vorwort, Einleitung, Nachwort und Zusammenfassung sind in einem ganz eigenen Stil geschrieben. Er wird von folgenden Merkmalen geprägt, die in ihrer Summe einzigartig sein dürften: *Der Verfasser verwendet auffällig viele Metaphern, vor allem aus den Bereichen Handwerk, Technik und Transport. *Noch auffälliger sind die zahlreichen Doppel- und Dreifachmetaphern, die gelegentlich glücken (Ringen aus einem Klammergriff, S. 27), oft aber nicht: Ein Pfad steht wiederkehrend am Scheideweg (Vorwort). Ein Gerüst dient als Fundament (S. 26). Eine Verknüpfung wird mit einem Band verschmolzen (S. 306). *Die Arbeit enthält zahlreiche andere originelle, manchmal sehr und manchmal weniger gelungene Verknüpfungen von **Adjektiven und Adverbien: „eklektisch eigen“, „keuchendes historisches“, „traditionell paradoxes“ (alle aus dem Vorwort). **Adjektiven und Substantiven: „lähmender Pragmatismus“, „unbeugsame Gelassenheit“, gerne auch mit eingebauter Metapher: „brachiale Ablehnung“, „unerreichtes (nicht lediglich) wissenschaftliches Kraftfeld“ (alle aus dem Vorwort). **Substantiven: „Spannungsfeldbewußtsein“ (sic) (S. 298), „Komplementärverfassungscharakter“ (S.131), „Verfassungsergänzungsinitiativen“ (S. 230). *In der Arbeit wird „wissen“ auf höchst ungewöhnliche Weise als Hilfsverb zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte verwendet. Zwei Beispiele dafür enthält das Vorwort: ein Moment, „der dauerhafte Kräfte zu entfalten wusste“, ein Pfad, der sich „pionierhaft … zu gestalten wusste“. Insgesamt lassen sich, gleichmäßig über die Dissertation verteilt, fünfzehn solche Verwendungen von „wissen“ finden. *Der Verfasser verwendet häufig Ellipsen, gerne auch am Anfang eines Abschnitts. Schon das Vorwort beginnt mit den Worten: „Europa und die USA. Mancher Blick...“. *Sehr häufig werden Sätzen mit 1-3 Wörtern und Doppelpunkt eingeleitet (z.B. „Freilich:“, „Zudem:“, „Szenenwechsel:“, „In anderen Worten:“). Schon im Vorwort steht: „Gleichwohl: Wirkliche Besserung ist kaum absehbar“. *Humanistische Bildung wird gerne vorgeführt. Beim Abschreiben einer Quelle wandelt der Verfasser mehrfach (aber nicht durchgehend) „Referenden“ in „Referenda“ um (S. 189). Er verwendet „Paradoxon“ (S. 306) und „idealiter“ (S. 101). An drei Stellen werden Begriffe im altgriechischen Original zitiert: „καιρός“ (Kairos) im Vorwort, „πάντα ρει“ (panta rei) auf S. 144 und „ερμηνευειν“ (hermeneuein) auf S. 262, Fn 755. Ganz sattelfest scheint der Verfasser allerdings weder im Lateinischen noch im Altgriechischen zu sein. Bei der Übersetzung von „E pluribus unum“ als „Aus vielem eines“ (Einleitung, S. 15) wird der Plural in „pluribus“ übersehen. Bei πάντα ῥεῖ und ἑρμηνεύειν werden insgesamt vier diakritische Zeichen unterschlagen. *In der Arbeit werden gelegentlich direkt hintereinander mehrere Fragen gestellt, die nicht im selben Zusammenhang beantwortet werden. Beispiele für Fragenkaskaden findet man im Vorwort und auf S. 290, 305 und 341. *„Tatsächlich“ wird zum Ausdruck einer Steigerung eingesetzt, wie beim Dank an den Zweitkorrektor im Vorwort als „einem weiteren tatsächlich bedeutenden Europäer“, oder sogar etwas irreführend auf S. 26, wonach die amerikanische Unabhängigkeit im Pariser Frieden ihre „tatsächliche Anerkennung“ durch Großbritannien gefunden habe. *Eine Reihe von Wörtern oder Ausdrücken wird überdurchschnittlich häufig verwendet – keines für sich ungewöhnlich, in der Summe aber doch kennzeichnend. Dazu gehören „freilich“, „zudem“ (beide werden gerne auch ohne Doppelpunkt am Satzbeginn verwendet), „gleichwohl“, „Gestalt“ (und Derivate) und „im Hinblick auf“. In der ausführlicheren Stilanalyse wurde nachgewiesen, dass diese stilprägenden Merkmale auch in Guttenbergs Bundestagsreden sowie in seiner journalistischen Arbeit aufzufinden sind. Davon ausgenommen ist lediglich die sehr ungewöhnliche Verwendung von „wissen“ als personalisierendes und sinnstiftendes Hilfsverb. Erscheinungsformen *'Reinform. '''Den Stil des Verfassers in Reinform findet man im Vorwort und in der Zusammenfassung. Von der Einleitung, dem Hauptteil und dem Nachwort sind in Reinform einige derjenigen Stellen gehalten, für die noch kein Plagiat nachgewiesen wurde (z.B. S. 221 Absatz 2 bis S. 223 oben). Die Reinform tritt ebenfalls am Übergang zwischen zwei Plagiaten in Erscheinung. So werden zwei übernommene Textteile durch ein Stück eigenen Text miteinander verbunden. Ein schönes Beispiel dafür befindet sich auf Seite 287. Seite 290 zeigt ein weiteres Beispiel dafür, wie Fremdform mit Reinform abwechseln kann. *'Überarbeitungsform.' Einleitung, Nachwort und der Beginn von Kapitel B enthalten Passagen, die zwar von anderen Autor(inn)en stammen, aber stark stilistisch überarbeitet wurden. Hier mischt sich der Stil des Verfassers mit dem jeweiligen Stil des übernommenen Textes, zumal die Überarbeitung in der Regel nur behutsam in die vorgefundene Satzstruktur eingreift. Damit lassen sich auch zwei Abweichungen der Überarbeitungsform von der Reinform erläutern: Die Sätze werden tendenziell länger, und Parenthesen kommen häufiger vor. In diesen Zusätzen zum Originaltext findet man gehäuft die Stilelemente des Verfassers. Das kurze Nachwort (Seite 403, Seite 404) demonstriert, wie eine fremde Quelle mit stilistischen Merkmalen des Verfassers aufgeladen wird. Beispielsweise genügt der „rasante Wandel“ des Originals nicht; er wird noch im selben Satz durch eine doppelte Federführung sowie gemeinsame Wurzeln ergänzt. Der Satz schließt mit einer stiltypischen Häufung von „eigenverantwortlich materialistischen Grundprägungen“ und einer weiteren Metapher (Nahrung). *'Bearbeitungsform.' Hier dominiert der Stil der übernommenen Quelle. Wo der Text vom Original punktuell abweicht, lassen sich gelegentlich typische Stilelemente des Verfassers erkennen. Diese Bearbeitungsform tritt gehäuft in Kapitel B (spätestens ab S. 102) und Kapitel C auf, beispielsweise auf Seite 176. *'Fremdform.' Die Arbeit enthält zahllose Passagen, die ohne Bearbeitung aus der jeweiligen Quelle übernommen wurden. Am Übergang finden sich entsprechend viele, oft gravierende Stilbrüche, von denen einige in der ausführlicheren Stilanalyse dokumentiert sind. Schlussfolgerungen *'Verdacht auf Plagiat. Stilbrüche bleiben ein wichtiges Indiz für Plagiate. Auch bei der vorliegenden Arbeit hätte man keine Plagiatserkennungssoftware oder Stichproben mit Suchmaschinen benötigt, um Verdacht zu schöpfen. Eine mögliche Erklärung dafür, dass die Prüfer diesen Verdacht nicht hatten, liegt im graduellen Wechsel von stilistischer Reinform zu Überarbeitungsform, weiter zur Bearbeitungsform und schließlich zur unveränderten Wiedergabe von Originaltexten. Das kann einen Leser, der die Arbeit von vorne bis hinten durchliest, langsam gegen Stilbrüche abstumpfen, zumal mit fortschreitender Lektüre in der Regel auch die Konzentration abnimmt. *'''Identifizierung einzelner Plagiate. Gerade bei einem ausgeprägt eigenen Stil lässt sich Stilanalyse gut für die Identifizierung einzelner Plagiate verwenden. Im Forum:Guttenbergs Stil wurden längere „weiße Stellen“ in der Arbeit, für die auch nach intensiver Internet- und Datenbankrecherche kein Plagiat nachgewiesen wurde, genauer auf ihren Stil untersucht. Passagen ohne typische Stilelemente wurden als besonders verdächtig ausgewiesen. Eine gezielte Suche nach teilweise unveröffentlichten, teilweise nur gedruckt vorliegenden Quellen hat mehrfach den entsprechenden Verdacht bestätigt. Siehe Seite 287, InBox S. 289-292, InBox S. 294-296. *'Umstände der Entstehung.' Plagiate entstehen zumeist aus Zeitdruck, Bequemlichkeit, Unsicherheit oder einer Kombination dieser Faktoren. Der auffällige eigene Stil spricht gegen Unsicherheit. Die zunächst stärkeren, dann nachlassenden stilistischen Überarbeitungen lassen vermuten, dass vor allem Zeitdruck die gemeinsame primäre Ursache für den außerordentlich großen Anteil von Plagiaten sowie für den stilistischen Verlauf der Arbeit war. Lag zunächst dem Verfasser daran, die Übernahme fremder Texte durch Umformulierungen möglichst wenig offensichtlich werden zu lassen, war dieses Anliegen spätestens ab der Übernahme von zwölf zusammenhängenden Seiten Text weniger vordringlich und wurde schließlich für den Hauptteil der Arbeit (Kapitel B und C) aufgegeben. Die erfahrungsgemäß am meisten gelesenen Teile einer Arbeit waren aber offenbar doch den Aufwand wert, den ein weitgehend geschlossener Stil erfordert. *'''Ghostwriter-These. '''Wegen der weitgehenden Übereinstimmung mit Stilmerkmalen von parlamentarischen und journalistischen Texten Guttenbergs lassen sich aus der Stilanalyse kaum Argumente gegen seine Versicherung ableiten, die Dissertation selbst zusammengestellt zu haben. Eine Beteiligung anderer Personen an der Arbeit kann aber auch nicht ausgeschlossen werden. In der ausführlicheren Stilanalyse wird die Plausibilität verschiedener möglicher Varianten einer solchen Mitarbeit diskutiert. Bewertung Entmüllen und koordinieren mit dem folgenden Abschnitt. Wie verhalten wir uns zum "Abschlussbericht der Kommission „Selbstkontrolle in der Wissenschaft“ der Universität Bayreuth" - wird der hier kommentiert? Auf Stilanalyse kommen wir zweimal zu abweichenden Schlussfolgerungen, die aus Platzgründen bisher aber nicht im Abschlussbericht erwähnt werden. *Nahezu die komplette Arbeit wurde aus fremden Quellen zusammengestückelt. Viele der plagiierten Quellen sind im wissenschaftlichen Sinne auch nicht zitierfähig sollte man vielleicht erklaeren, oder ne Erklaerung verlinken. Damit ist in unseren Augen offensichtlich, dass hier eine bewusste Täuschung stattfand. *Auch die inhaltliche Struktur wurde teilweise aus anderen Quellen übernommen. Die selbstständige inhaltliche Auseinandersetzung mit dem Thema hielt sich für Herrn zu Guttenberg offensichtlich in Grenzen. *Insgesamt ist die Dissertation von Musterbeispielen für Plagiate jeglicher Art durchsetzt und in dieser Hinsicht bislang einzigartig. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt die Arbeit unauffällig, ja gefällig. Schon bei etwas genauerer Betrachtung fallen jedoch viele Merkwürdigkeiten auf. Unsere Analyse zeigt, dass die Arbeit auf mehreren Ebenen quasi komplett plagiiert wurde. *Wir bezweifeln, dass die Dissertation mit ausreichender Gründlichkeit begutachtet wurde. Es finden sich mehrere klare Indizien für schlampige Arbeit, die einem gründlichen Gutachter auffallen sollten. Insbesondere überrascht es, dass dem Erstgutachter Häberle nicht auffiel, dass XXX Fußnoten aus seinem Buch XXX in kaum geänderter Form übernommen wurden. *Wir empfehlen eine Pflicht zur Veröffentlichung von Doktorarbeiten in elektronischer, maschinenlesbarer Form. Die Universitätsbibliotheken bieten dafür eine geeignete Infrastruktur. ## hier sind drei schritte wichtig: 1 elektronisch, 2 online, 3 freier zugang Bewertung und Schlussfolgerungen Ausformulieren Einheitlich formatieren Kuerzen? Refs *Der im Raum stehende Plagiatsvorwurf ist ein außergewöhnlicher Fall von bisher nicht gekannten Ausmaßen, der den durchschnittlichen Plagiatsfall weit übersteigt. Es ist geradezu das Lehrbuchbeispiel eines aus mehreren Quellen zusammengestellten Plagiats. * Nur identifizierte Plagiate konnten angegeben werden. Es spricht weder etwas für, noch etwas gegen die Möglichkeit, dass auch der Rest des Hauptteils überwiegend aus Plagiaten besteht. (Stimmt so nicht ganz - dank Guttenbergs ganz besonderem Stil lassen sich erstaunlich genaue Vermutungen darüber anstellen, welche weiteren Texte nicht von ihm stammen. Siehe Forum:Guttenbergs_Stil unter 8. und 9.) *Wir begrüßen, dass die Kommission für die Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaften der Universität Bayreuth den Vorwurf der bewussten Täuschung bejaht hat REF. *Wir unterstützen die Aussagen des Hochschulverbandshttp://www.hochschulverband.de/cms1/pressemitteilung+M55f181284f8.html sowie des aktuellenhttp://www.tagesspiegel.de/politik/wir-sind-einem-betrueger-aufgesessen/3883152.html und des vorherigen Präsidenten der DFG.http://www.spiegel.de/politik/deutschland/0,1518,747880,00.html *Die Untersuchung von Arbeiten auf Plagiate muss Routine sein. Das Problem muss außerdem gegenüber Studenten früh im Studium und dann immer wieder bei jeder Seminar-, Bachelor-, Master- und Doktorarbeit aktiv angesprochen werden. Zur besseren Überprüfung sollten auf alle Fälle die Arbeiten in digitaler Form abgegeben und veröffentlicht werden. Vielleicht wäre der Fall dann nicht erst kurz vor der Verjährung (5 Jahre laut der relevanten Promotionsordnung) aufgedeckt worden. *Wissenschaft lässt sich nicht auf die Einhaltung von Formregeln, Fußnoten, Quellenangaben und Gänsefüßchen beschränken. Wir sehen die Gefahr, dass eine Diskussion über Plagiate schnell in diese Richtung abdriftet. Der Zweck der Wissenschaft ist es, neue Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen. Die Wiedergabe und Nutzung fremder Ideen ist dafür von Wert, häufig sogar unverzichtbar. Aber dort, wo fast nur noch Fremdes wiedergegeben wird, kann der Zweck, neue Erkenntnisse zu finden, naturgemäß nicht mehr erfüllt sein. Studenten, Doktoranden und Wissenschaftler müssen sich immer wieder klarmachen und gegenseitig aufklären, dass der Sinn wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten nicht ist, immer kompliziertere und längere Nacherzählungen des Inhalts fremder Quellen anzufertigen. Wir fordern, dass es nie wieder passiert, dass jemand ein Universitätsstudium abgeschlossen hat, ein Staatsexamen mit einer Prädikatsnote besteht, als einer der besten Seminarteilnehmer gilt und dennoch keinerlei Vorstellung davon hat, was wissenschaftliches Arbeiten bedeutet und wie wissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisgewinn funktioniert – vorausgesetzt es war weder Täuschungsabsicht noch ein Ghostwriter im Spiel, was beides noch schlimmer wäre. Die Diskussion um die Frage, ob die Plagiate in einer Doktorarbeit ein Kavaliersdelikt sind oder nicht, hat in erschreckender Weise gezeigt, wie wenig in weiten Teilen der Bevölkerung der Charakter einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit als Ergebnis der Bearbeitung einer wissenschaftlichen Fragestellung bekannt ist. Mit diesem Projekt beabsichtigen wir, diese Unkenntnis abzubauen und Missverständnisse auszuräumen. >>>Es geht uns nicht um Schuldfragen abseits der Verletzung von allgemeingültigen Normen wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens und um diesbezügliche Vorverurteilung. Das betrifft u.a. Strafrecht, Urheberrecht und politische Konsequenzen. Dies bleibt Sache der zuständigen Stellen. Auch wenn zu Guttenberg nur Texte kopiert hätte, für welche dies urheberrechtlich zulässig wäre, bedeutet die Unterlassung der Quellenangabe aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht immer noch ein Plagiat, und selbst wenn die Arbeit alle Quellen korrekt zitiert hätte, würde das jetzt so offensichtliche Fehlen einer wissenschaftlichen Eigenleistung keinesfalls den Anforderungen an eine Doktorarbeit genügen.>>> *Die Dissertation des Herrn zu Guttenberg wurde im Bereich Jura angefertigt. Recht und unrechtes Verhalten und dessen Folgen auch in der Gesellschaft und Wissenschaft sollten daher vor allem in Bereich Jura eine Vorbildfunktion für die Wissenschaft haben. Die Rechtsentwicklung ist auf dem Gedanken aufgebaut, Urteile und Entscheidungen zu kennen, zu benennen und bei der eigenen Rechtsfindung zu berücksichtigen. Ein genaues Zitieren von Quellen ist daher ein substantieller Bestandteil unseres Rechtssystems. (1. Bitte nicht die rechtlichen Aspekte (Urheberrecht, Strafrecht) verwechseln mit den Maßstäben guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis: Wer Wikipedia plagiiert, handelt rechtlich meist unbedenklich! 2. Die Erwartung, dass Jurist(inn)en, Theolog(inn)en und Moralphilosoph(inn)en sich mehr an Regeln halten als andere ist menschlich verständlich, aber unrealistisch und letztlich unangebracht. Plagiatsregeln gelten für alle und in gleichem Umfang.) Erfahrungen aus diesem Projekt Über die technische Realisation mit einem Wiki, Softwareentwicklung, Entwicklung eines "Workflows" für die vorgegebene Aufgabe, wiki-angepasste Formulare, drei Arten von Visualisierungen, mögliche Nachnutzung dieser Wiki-Infrastruktur. Plagiarismus ist wesentlich schwerer nachweisbar, wenn Plagiat oder plagiierte Quellen nicht frei digital verfügbar sind. ## Auf Unterschied zwischen Scan und Original hinweisen? ## Eine auf die Minimierung von Plagiarismus ausgerichtete Strategie sollte dem Rechung tragen. Beispielsweise würde eine Verpflichtung, Dissertationen frei und digital zu veröffentlichen, für eine Vereinfachung von Plagiatsdokumentationen sorgen. Ausblick Mit über 100.000 Kommentaren, einem umfangreichen Pressespiegel, Materialsammlungen, Analysen und anderen Nebenprojekten entstand aus der ursprünglichen Plagiatsliste ein großes Community-Projekt, das auch zahlreiche weitere Projekte wie PlagiPedi, VroniPlag, Initiative Transparente Wissenschaft oder DoktorarbeitenDomino inspirierte. Mit diesem Abschlussbericht ist das eigentliche Ziel des GuttenPlag Wiki erfüllt. Ein Großteil der Plagiate in der Guttenberg-Dissertation wurden dokumentiert, Karl-Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg hat die politischen Konsequenzen gezogen, und die Universität Bayreuth hat den Doktortitel aberkannt und in ihrem eigenen Bericht einen Täuschungsvorsatz bejaht. Links Dennoch endet das GuttenPlag Wiki nicht mit diesem Abschlussbericht. Im Laufe der letzten Monate haben sich im und um das Wiki herum zahlreiche Projekte entwickelt. ( offensichtlich besteht Bedarf an einer solchen Plattform, etc.) ( Ankündigung Plagipedia Mit diesem Abschlussbericht endet das Projekt GuttenPlag offiziell. In den kommenden Wochen werden wir das Wiki bereinigen und neu strukturieren, um die Infrastruktur als plagipedia.wikia.com auch anderen Projekten zur Verfügung zu stellen. Wir haben auch vor, unsere in diesem Projekt gesammelten Erfahrungen im Wiki zu dokumentieren. Es bestehen keine Pläne, gemeinsam andere wissenschaftliche Arbeiten auf Plagiate zu untersuchen. Nichtsdestotrotz haben einzelne Mitwirkende vor, sich weiterhin in diesem Gebiet zu engagieren. Referenzen -------- Beginn der Notizen -------- http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/1._Zwischenbericht http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/2._Zwischenbericht Mit Verweis auf die Sperrung des Google Docs koennte man noch erwaehnen, dass die gegenwaertige Handhabung des Urheberrechts die Plagiatsdokumentation erschwert. -------- Ende der Notizen --------